


Go for The Gold

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, M/M, Zamboni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of small ficlets set in munnin's Figure skating AU: <a href="http://munnin-odanin.livejournal.com/23119.html">Skate Fan</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skate Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23751) by munnin_odanin. 



Dick watched avidly as Tim practiced his routine. It had taken a lot of convincing to even get Bruce to watch Tim skate. Bruce didn't normally coach people at Tim's level but once he had seen Tim skate Bruce quickly agreed to coach him. Tim had a lot of potential.

Tim's routine ended and Dick began to clap. The sound echoing through the empty arena. Tim blushed and smiled, skating over to where Dick sat at the edge of the rink. “Hey, I didn't know you were here. So, um, what did you think?”

Dick hopped over the low wall and pulled Tim into a hug. “Your routine is technically perfect.”

“But?”

“Skating is more than just technique. If you want to win you also need passion.”

Passion?” Tim raised his eyebrows and really looked all together too skeptical.

“Yeah, passion.” Dick tilted Tim's chin up for a kiss that was hard and wet and hot enough to melt the ice.

Dick broke the kiss Tim's soft moan echoing across the ice. “Go do your routine again Tim and this time...”

Tim was still gasping for breath “Yeah?”

Dick leaned in close and whispered in Tim's ear. “Do it for me.” This time Tim's routine was more than worth a gold medal.

Bruce slunk out of the shadows to come stand next to Dick. “Maybe I should have Alfred fix your schedule so you can come to his competitions.” Dick just smiled. He wouldn't mind that at all.


	2. Running Late

Roy watched Tim fidget from across the room. If the kid hadn't had his skates on already he'd probably be pacing. This was a pretty big competition and Roy completely understood Tim's nervousness. Especially since Dick wasn't here to sooth him.

Dick felt like he owed Tim, that Tim had saved his life. But Dick had been the one to save Roy. If Dick hadn't recovered from that fall Roy would have never had the strength to beat his drug addiction. So in a way Roy owed Tim something too.

“You all right kid?” Tim looked even more nervous now. Roy hadn't made a very good first impression when they met.

“I...I'm fine. I just thought Dick would be here by now.” Dick should have been here ten minutes ago. It was almost time for Tim to hit the ice and Roy had never seen him go out without Dick giving him a good luck kiss first.

Roy moved to sit next to Tim “Relax, I'm sure he'll be here any minute.”

“I know. I just...” Tim blushed and turned his face away from Roy. “I just skate better when I know he's watching.”

Roy tugged at Tim's chin until they were facing each other. “He's not the only one watching you out there, you know.” Roy leaned in and kissed Tim as softly and as gently as he could manage. Roy half-expected Tim to push him away. Instead Tim clung to his shoulders and moaned into the kiss. Roy deepened the kiss and forgot all about where they were and why he shouldn't be doing this.

“Mmm, I knew I was late, but I didn't think I was that late.” Tim jumped away from Roy and would have fallen down if Dick hadn't caught him.

“Dick, oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't...I shouldn't have. I'm sorry.” Dick pulled Tim into a hug and looked at Roy from over Tim's shoulder

“It's alright Tim. I know exactly how charming Roy can be.”

Roy raised his hands up to try and ward of Dick's ire “Hey don't look at me like that Mano. The kid just need his good luck kiss and I wasn't sure you'd get here on time”

Something sparkled to life in Dick's eyes and Roy knew he was really in trouble now. “You're right Roy, this is a big competition. We do want Tim to have every possible advantage.”

Tim barely managed to gasp Dick's name before Dick was kissing him. Dick kissed Tim ferociously. It was a hotter and far more passionate kiss then Roy had ever seen them share before. Dick stroked his hands all over Tim's body until Tim was rocking against Dick. Tim was breathless and moaning when Dick finally broke off the kiss. “There now you'll be twice as lucky. But we can't let you go out there with your tights stretched out like that. What would the judges say?”

Dick pushed Tim down in to Roy's lap. Dick slid down to his knees and pull the lower-half of Tim's costume down in one smooth movement. “Dick wait, please... Oh God.” Dick didn't listen to Tim at all. Just swallowed him all the way down. Roy grabbed Tim's hips to hold him still. The way Tim had been writhing around in Roy's lap was close to driving him crazy.

“You want this, right Timmy?” Roy had to ask. He didn't know all the details of Dick and Tim's relationship but he was pretty sure they didn't run around having threesomes all the time.

“Oh God, yes.” That was good enough for Roy. He let go of Tim's hips and turned Tim's face far enough to the side so he could kiss him once more. Tim's body arched like a bow as he screamed his release into Roy's mouth.

Roy groaned as Tim slumped back down into his lap. Dick straightened Tim's costume back up and licked his lips “There that's all better you'll win for sure.”

Tim suddenly started struggling attempting to get out from between Dick and Roy. “Let me go. I'm going to be late. Bruce is going to kill me.”

Dick started laughing then. “Relax Tim, I ran into Bruce before I came back here. The Zamboni broke down and everything's been delayed. You have plenty of time.” Dick smiled quite wickedly at Roy. “We have plenty of time.”


End file.
